


Why I Love You

by StefWrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: Hiccup loves every side of Astrid, will he tell her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two-part fic so the next part will be in chapter 2! Enjoy!

It was a chilly morning on Berk. Hiccup could see his own breath as him and Toothless made their way towards village for another day of making saddles. 

The two were so close they could hear Gobber talking about how lazy Grump is when the boy heard a familiar squawk. Hiccup looked up and saw Stormfly fly overhead, and in her talons was a Zippleback. 

Hiccup mounted Toothless and the two followed the Deadly Nadder to the dragon stables. 

When they arrived, they saw Stormfly put the dragon on the ground, gently. Astrid hopped off and ran over to it. 

“Astrid, what is going on?” Hiccup asked as he got off Toothless and began to walk over to the girl and dragon. 

“Oh, Hiccup. I’m glad you’re here. Stormfly and I were on our usual morning flight and as we were flying back to Berk, I heard a dragon and it sounded like it was in pain. We went to check it out and a tree branch had fallen on this Zippleback’s wing,” Astrid pointed to the dragon and to the left wing that was bent. 

“Poor guy,” Hiccup said as he crouched down to get a closer look at the wing. 

“I know, I just couldn’t leave him there. I thought we could make it a sling.” 

Hiccup smiled as he looked at the girl. Her blue eyes full of concern for the dragon. He always enjoyed seeing this soft and helpful side of Astrid. 

That would be why I love you, he wanted to say, but instead he just said, “Let’s get started.” 

The two fixed the dragon’s wing, it was resting and should be back to normal in a few weeks. 

After they left the stables, Hiccup went to work and Astrid went to do whatever was next on her to-do list. Which Hiccup figured out was training in the Academy, as he flew over during one of his breaks from the constant saddle making. 

Hiccup told Toothless to land and then walked over to a spot where she wouldn’t catch him spying on her. Well, spying is a strong word…it was more like admiringher. 

She was flipping around and throwing her axe at the dummies. 

She hit bullseye every time. 

Astrid never went one day without training. She was dedicated to making sure she was always prepared for whatever life threw her way. 

That would be why I love you, he wanted to yell down to her but decided against it. He got back on Toothless and flew off. 

Hiccup was back at work, the day almost over. He was starving and couldn’t wait to eat some fish or chicken or whatever the Great Hall was serving that night. He didn’t even care if it was eel, he was so hungry, he would eat it.

Knock-Knock

Hiccup turned around and standing in the doorway was the most beautiful girl in the archipelago. Astrid. 

“You busy?” She asked. 

“Not really. What can I do for you, milady?” Hiccup asked, wiping his sweaty hands off on his apron. 

She began twirling her axe as she stepped closer to the boy. 

“I had an idea,” the girl smiled, her blue eyes sparkling in excitement. 

“Let me hear it,” Hiccup leaned against the work bench. 

She began explaining how while during her training earlier she thought of a way to make the handle more sturdy so it wouldn’t crack or come off after too many hard hits. 

Astrid stood there explaining it all to him and as he nodded and wrote the ideas down in his sketchbook, Hiccup couldn’t help but think about how much he loved this side of the girl. The one that helped him with plans or inventions or would come to him with an idea of her own. 

“Do you think that’ll work?” She asked, after finishing. 

That would be why I love you, he wanted to say but instead just replied, “Definitely.”

The two were walking to the Great Hall for dinner, after starting on the design of the new axe handle, when Snotlout walked up to them. 

“Astrid, care to join me for dinner?” Snotlout pushed Hiccup out of the way. 

“N-” Astrid began. 

“Oh and before you answer just know that I am addicted to yes and allergic to no. So, what’s it gonna be?” The dark-haired boy winked and held out his arm.

She took his arm and Snotlout smiled, thinking he’d won, but that smiled disappeared when he was suddenly in the air. He screamed in pain when he hit the ground. 

“The answer is no,” she said and walked over his back and returned her place next to Hiccup. 

He took her hand and squeezed it. He loved that she was a girl who could take care of herself and was never afraid to tell someone how she really felt. 

That would be why I love you, he wanted to say, but once again, he didn’t. 

After dinner, the two flew over to the cove. The place their dragons could play and the place they wouldn’t get interrupted. 

Astrid was sitting next to Hiccup, leaning against him, her hands in his hair. She was redoing the braids that he really didn’t care for but kept in because she put them there. He loved this side of Astrid, the sweet and loving side, the one that only he got to see. 

She was always there for him, for the good and the bad. When he did something crazy or stupid, she was there, telling him how dumb he was. She was there when he needed help or when he needed to get something off his chest. She was there when he had good days, too. She was there when he needed a kiss or a hug or just some encouragement. 

“That would be why I love you, Astrid,” Hiccup said.

Astrid stopped mid-braid, her blue eyes went round, and she gave a little gasp. 

“Wh-What did you just say?” Astrid asked, lowering her hands. 

Hiccup froze. Did he just really say that out loud?

“Huh?” Maybe she didn’t really hear it. 

“You said, ‘That would be why I love you,’” her cheeks began to turn red. 

Then Hiccup’s cheeks turned red. He had actually said it. 

Hiccup turned his head, looking her in the eyes, “I do love you, Astrid,” he was nervous now. What if she didn’t feel the same way? Would this ruin everything?

The girl smiled, “I-I love you too, Hiccup.” 

Hiccup returned the smile and cupped her face in his hands. The kiss was short but the moment was so perfect. 

After the kiss, Astrid leaned her head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. 

The two stayed like that for hours, Astrid thinking about how safe and warm she felt in the arms of the boy she loved. Hiccup was thinking about all the different sides of the girl he loved so much and that he was the luckiest guy in the world, because Astrid Hofferson loved him. 


	2. Why I Love You (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrid loves every side of Hiccup, but most of all she loves his element of surprise.

Crack!

Thump!

The tree split in half after only a couple of sharp hits from Astrid’s axe. 

As usual, Astrid was up and in the woods before anyone rolled out of bed. 

The sun was just beginning to light up the village when the girl began walking through. She passed by Gobber’s shop but stopped in her tracks when she heard a loud crash and a curse word to follow. 

She walked in the workshop and found Hiccup standing over Inferno, he was very concentrated on the weapon in front of him. She almost didn’t want to disturb him as he stood there mumbling to himself, but decided against it once she realized they were actually alone. 

“Hey,” Astrid finally said. 

Hiccup jumped and dropped the tool he was holding, “Oh, Astrid. It’s just you,” he sighed. 

“Wow. Such a warm welcome. I feel loved,” Astrid said sarcastically. 

“What? Oh no! I didn’t mean it that way! I’m glad it’s you...I...You’re amazing...I love you,” the boy was rambling now. 

This made Astrid chuckle, “I was kidding,” she walked over to him. 

“Oh good. I just wanted to finish this up before anyone came and bothered me to do something.” 

Astrid nodded, she understood, “What are you doing?” 

“Just making a few adjustments to Inferno...” Hiccup continued explaining how some things weren’t working the way they were supposed to and how he had an idea for an addition. However, Astrid focused on how much of a dork Hiccup could be as he stood there smiling at his work. 

Sure, she hated some of his inventions (she was still not very fond of the dragon fly) but she did love his excitement and commitment to any new idea that would pop into that mind of his. 

“So, what do you think?” Hiccup asked. 

Astrid smiled and said, “I love it, babe.” 

Later on that day, after the two went and did their separate things, Astrid walked into the dragon stables where she spotted Hiccup playing with a bunch of baby Gronkles. 

He was laughing and smiling and the sight of a carefree Hiccup made Astrid’s heart swell. 

Hiccup spotted the girl a few moments later. He stopped chasing the Gronkle’s long enough to wave at her, but it didn’t take the baby dragons too long to notice they weren’t getting as much attention as they were a few seconds ago. They swarmed around Hiccup’s head to change that.

That night, Astrid and Stormfly were making their way home for dinner when Hiccup ran up to her. 

“Let’s get out of here,” he hopped onto Toothless and got ready to take off. Astrid didn’t even hesitate to jump on the back of Stormfly and take to the pink skies. 

“Where are we going?” she asked about half an hour after flying around. 

“I’m not sure yet,” he replied. 

The adventurous and spur of the moment side of Hiccup made their relationship exciting and was another one of the many things she loved about him. 

Astrid and Hiccup flew a little while longer, but eventually the vikings and dragons grew tired. So they found a place to land and rest before flying home. Even at night, Astrid could tell this place was beautiful. The trees and mountains went on for miles and after a little bit of walking, they came up on a lake. Toothless and Stormfly went fishing for something to eat and the two vikings found a rock to lean against. 

Hiccup had an arm draped across Astrid’s shoulders and she had an arm wrapped across his chest. The two fit perfectly together as they laid together in complete silence. The only sounds were their breathing, the dragons snoring, and the crickets. 

It was a perfect moment and Astrid’s eyes slowly began to shut. She was almost asleep when Hiccup broke the silence. 

“Marry me, Astrid,” Hiccup said. The three words were quiet but they were loud enough to wake the girl right up. 

She sat up and looked into his green eyes. Hiccup raised his arm, pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and left his hand resting on her cheek. 

 

“Yes,” Astrid finally said and couldn’t remember another time when she was more sure than she was in this moment, agreeing to marry Hiccup. 

There were tears in Hiccup’s eyes as he lowered his head and placed his lips on Astrid’s. The kiss was short, but meaningful. After the two parted, Hiccup wrapped Astrid in his arms. 

There were many things she loved about Hiccup; the dork inside of him, his love for dragons, how much he cared for others, his ability to persuade almost anyone, his adventurous side, and most of all...his element of surprise.


End file.
